dissidiagenerationcyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cynder
"Someday.. I'll return home, and I can be reunited with my families again. I don't remember any of them, but I remember how well and kind they took good care of me, with all of their love.." - Cynder Cynder is one of the main protagonists and missionaries summoned from the real world to fight in the Distant Worlds War. She is a young girl in the age of 14, gaining her knowledge in a school in the real world. She is often seen with a tall tied pony tail hair. Story 01. The Beginning Cynder is in the time of recess at school, as she approaches the crowd looking at the announcement board besides her class. Her friend informes her that they are given a project work about science and must conduct an experiment. She thought about teaming up with her cousin, Paula to do the project work together. After asking the teacher, Cynder asks Paula to be one of the member of the team and they decide to do the project work in Cynder's house on Sunday. Searching for the right plant to do the experiment, they found a plant which there was only 1 complete leaf on it. Paula picks the leaf, and suddenly the wind blew so strong that the leaf was taken away by the wind and insert a shining portal. A shocked Paula chased after the leaf and Cynder tried to stop her, but both of them are absorbed inside the mysterious portal. Taken by the portal inside a spooky cave, they were ambushed by Heartless and Cynder protects Paula from the Heartless. As a result, she collapsed and awaken at another mysterious place she thinks where the keyblade wielders gain their first keyblade. She calles Paula with her loud voice and become frightened knowing that she's alone. She climbed the stairs and reaches the place with a display with 4 keyblades. Suddenly, a mysterious voice called her, asking her to take one of the keyblades displayed. She looked at the keybaldes carefully, and chose one of them by taking it out of the display. Getting out of the displaying keyblades, heartless appear and attack her once again. She summons her keyblade and attacks them over and over while she runs to the exit. A mega shadow appears in front of her and she was wounded a little by fighting the mega shadow. A light appears and she runs towards it. Opening her eyes, she finds herself laying on a floor of a town which the sun is shining so bright. She finds the town familiar, but she has forgotten the name. She cannot remember anything. She walks around the town and find an opened room without a door. There she finds 3 teens sitting inside the room. Interrogated by both of 2 male teens, the female teen named Olette asked her name. Olette also introduced both of the male teens, named Hayner and Pence. They asked Cynder for what is she doing here, and the confused Cynder cannot answer that question with her memories all gone. Pence asks them to talk at the station and they talk more there. Hayner suggests Cynder to ride the Ghost train to find more clues there. Cynder agrees yet she objects having no munny at all. Hayner told her that they will help her in gaining some munny by working together. After they gather all of their munny, it is more than enough. Pence takes some of the munny and buy 4 sets of sea salt ice cream. They eat the ice cream over at the station roof and enjoy the beautiful sunset together. After spending the time, Olette buys the ticket and Cynder departs to an unknown destination alone in the Ghost train. Even though her memories are all gone, she can still remember the two important things, her name and her cousin, Paula. Arriving in an unknown destination, she arrived in a tall, mysterious tower with complexion of moon and stars. She goes inside the tower and climbs a very long stair to reach the top of the tower. There she finds a powerful looking sorcerer waiting for her arrival. He tells Cynder that his name is Yen Sid, and he feels a great spirit flowing inside Cynder acknowlidging that she is one of a keyblade wielder. Yen Sid explains about heartless, nobodies, and Organization XIII to her. She seem interested in the story, but Yen Sid asks her to go and get some rest. A servant guides her to a room and she falls asleep falling in a comfortable bed. Not until an hour, she hears a voice from outside and gets up. Paula comes inside and greets her. She is extremely happy, for knowing that Paula is alright. They spend a night together at the Mysterious Tower. The next day, they come to the room as Yen Sid requests. They find a boy sitting beside him, telling them that he is from the real world as well. The boy is known as Falco. Yen Sid tells them about a plan for their independence, for them to set out on a journey, supplied with weapons and food. They can do nothing, but accept, to depart for their adventure on the next morning. On the night, they go to a garden, talking each other about coming from the same world. Paula gives them a simple, unique charm for each called Trilogy Distance. The next morning, Yen Sid supplies them with compass, map, weapons for each, and also some food and drinks. After getting ready, they board the airship and head for a destination called Sunleth Waterscape on the Northern Continent to begin their journey together. Waiting for lunch time at the airship, Falco and Cynder duel together to test their swordsmanship skill. Arriving at the destination, they divide jobs to stay in the forest together and camp on a night in the forest with a moon and shining stars above the sky. 02. Partners After a one camping night together, the party depart to Lake Bresha planning to take a bath and clean their dirty body. Paula plans to pick some unique flowers from the lake and they meet a wounded baby wolf in the middle of their road and Paula decides to pet the wolf and name it Shiro. Falco and Cynder depart to the lake to take the bath faster and there they meet another little animal, a baby white tiger. Falco loves it and holds him up. The white tiger looks very tame and Falco decides to name him Chesire. After taking a bath on the lake, the party depart to Chocobo Forest, where there are lots of chocobos. They play with them about 2 hours and Cynder pets a chickchobo and name her Choco.